


The Kind of Fun That I Adore

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Aftercare, Age Play, Big Brother/Little Brother Play, Breathplay, CBT, Chastity Device, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dark Age Play, Diapers, Face Slapping, M/M, Piss Play, Power Exchange, Spanking, Vomit, breath play, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack has a bit of an... unorthodox suggestion.





	The Kind of Fun That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afewofmyfavoritethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afewofmyfavoritethings/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel! 
> 
> The fic contains **dark age play** , which may trigger **survivors of Child Sexual Abuse.**
> 
> Proceed with caution!

"I've got a weird idea," said Jack, lying flat on his back.

His cock was soft and limp against his thigh, still sticky with lube and cum.

"Mmm?" Mark, lying on his belly, his eyes half closed, glanced over.

"What kinda weird idea are we talking about here?" 

Brian was lying on his side, one arm draped across Jack's waist.

They were both as naked as Jack. 

"It might... be a weird sex thing. Sorta."

"How can something be sort of a sex thing?" Mark groped around with his foot, until his toes came into contact with Jack's calf. 

"Holy fuck man, cut your toenails!" Jack protested, but he was laughing.

"You weren't complaining when we were fucking," Mark said, and he was waggling his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

"Yeah, but your foot wasn't up my ass!"

"Unless that's the "sort of" weird sex thing?" 

Brian's tone was one of polite inquiry, and Jack blushed, but then he was laughing. 

"I don't like feet. I mean... I like feet, as they're a good thing to have. To get around. And I guess they're fun to play with. But they're just feet, at the end of the day."

"Well, yeah, but it would qualify as a weird sort of sex thing."

"No, this is a different weird sort of sex thing."

"Can you just tell us what it is already?"

Mark prodded him in the side. 

"... it's embarrassing," Jack mumbled.

"That makes it more fun," Brian said brightly. 

"You're both mean and I hate you," said Jack, staring at the ceiling. 

"You know you don't," said Mark, and he planted a loud, wet kiss to Jack's temple.

Jack made a disgusted noise, crowding closer to Brian, but then he wriggled back, because Brian pressed an equally loud kiss to his cheek. 

"I can't win," Jack said, staring balefully up at the ceiling. 

"Nope," Brian said. "So tell us what you were gonna tell us."

"So you know how I like... how I relax sometimes? The weirder shit?"

"You mean the diapers?"

"... right. The diapers." 

Jack kept his eyes on the ceiling fixtures, his whole face dark red.

"What about them?"

"Well, we've done some... we've done some fun scenes with me being Little," said Jack. "But they're always... they're always nice. You know?"

Two nodding heads.

And they had been... nice. 

Mark as a sweet big brother who fussed over his Little brother, jerking him off in his diapers, or else just cuddling, watching movies or coloring. 

And Brian was ever patient, paternal and comforting, exactly what Jack needed on bad days. 

But now he wanted... well....

"I'd like you guys to be... mean to me. When I'm Little."

"Mean?" Mark sounded halfway to intrigued.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Like... you know."

"Not really," Brian said. "How about you tell us?"

"Well," said Jack. "Um. To start with...."

* * * 

So he told them. 

He told them all the details, the complicated bits, the bits he didn't entirely understand. 

Brian took it all with aplomb, because of course he did.

He was Brian. 

When did Brian ever get surprised by anything?

Brian's dick was also half-hard against Jack's thigh, by the time Jack had finished it, so maybe he was more into it than Jack had thought he would be. 

Mark looked a little uncertain, but when he voiced what he was worried about, they'd worked it out.

They were gonna do this thing.

It would be interesting. 

* * *

"We should go shopping," said Brian, some days later, when he stole a quick moment between working on the album and going home to his wife and daughter. 

Jack would forever be grateful to Brian, for making room in his busy life for Jack. 

"Shopping?"

"Well," said Brian, "we're gonna need specific things for all that stuff you asked for."

"... could you choose?" 

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like...." Jack took a bite of his sandwich, and thought as he chewed. "Like, a lot of the appeal to this whole... dynamic is that I'm powerless. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," said Brian. "I just wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable just jumping headfirst into this kinda thing."

"It's me," said Jack. "Do I ever not jump into things head first?"

"Well, no," said Brian, "but I thought that maybe you'd express some restraint, for once."

Jack's cock twitched in his pants. 

"Can you, uh... can you keep talking to me like that?" 

Jack's voice cracked, like he was a teenager all over again. 

"Like what?"

"Like you disapprove of me, a little bit," said Jack. "Or... like I'm just a little kid who can't do anything right."

"It's not your fault," Brian said, and it was such a paternalistic tone, so damn condescending that if he was in a different state of mind he would have taken a swing at Brian, except for the fact that he was almost paralyzed with how turned on he was. "You're just a sweet little baby, aren't you? You're too dumb to realize when you need to think, for once in your life."

Jack stuttered... something or other, and then he took another big bite of his sandwich, fighting back the familiar clouds of headspace, and trying to ignore just how hard his cock was throbbing in his pants.

"Jack?"

Brian's voice was back to normal. 

"What?" Jack jumped. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Jack. "That was just... um, that was intense. I... I liked it." 

"Yeah? I'm glad." 

Brian smiled at him, and his smile went all the way to his eyes.

Jack's heart beat a little faster, and he blushed, looking down at his plate. 

"We should... work on that," said Brian. "About, uh... about how we're gonna do it, in terms of negotiation. What's okay, what's not okay, stuff like that."

"Right, right," said Jack. "But later, maybe? Right now I need to think of not sexy things."

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"What's up?"

"I've got a little... problem," said Jack, indicating his lap. 

"It is pretty little," Brian agreed, "but you're such a little boy, so it makes sense."

Jack groaned like he was in pain, covering his face with both hands.

"You're not helping," he said, his tone accusing. 

"I know," said Brian, and he smiled like a shark. 

* * * 

“So… you want me to just… be mean to you?” 

Mark looked over at Jack, one eyebrow up. 

“Yeah,” said Jack. “I know it’s kinda… fucked up.”

Mark shrugged, and he pulled Jack closer to him.

They were on the couch, and they were watching a horror movie. 

“Meh? I like fucked up.” Mark indicated the television, where a pretty girl in a Dorothy costume was begging for her life from a knife wielding serial killer. 

“Even that kinda fucked up?”

“Even that kinda fucked up.” Mark cleared his throat, and he looked… downright bashful. “I’d… I’ve got an idea. Kinda. For a scene. Right now… ish. If you’d like it?”

“Could be fun,” said Jack. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Just… be your sweet little self.”

“I’m not diapered,” Jack said, anxiety beginning to bubble up in his stomach. 

“I won’t tell Daddy if you pee on the couch,” Mark said, right in his ear. “But if you can be a big boy for me, you’ll get a special surprise….”

His voice was right in Jack’s ear, and Jack shivered, his back erupting out in goosebumps. 

“O… okay,” said Jack.

He was already sinking into the headspace, as he was pulled closer, his head on Mark’s chest. His thumb slid into his mouth, and he began to suck on it, slowly starting to relax. 

“You know,” said Mark, “if you wanna be thought of as a big boy, maybe you shouldn’t suck your thumb so much.”

Jack shook his head, clutching at Mark’s shirt. 

“You don’t wanna be a big boy?”

“Nuh uh.”

“But if you’re not a big boy, I can’t show you this special thing,’ said Mark. “Do you want to know the special thing?”

Jack let his thumb pop out of his mouth, and he looked up at Mark, trying to make his eyes bigger - Mark usually crumpled up like wet tissue paper when he saw the baby blues.

Nothing doing. 

“What’s the special thing?”

“First thing first,” said Mark, and he kept the intense eye contact, “you have to promise me that you’re not gonna tell Dad.”

“I won’t.”

“What won’t you do?” 

“Tell Dad.”

“Tell Dad what?”

“About the special thing.”

“Good boy,” said Mark. “Now… first, we should kiss.”

“Kiss?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “Like in the movies.”

Jack tried to look confused.

His heart was pounding very hard.

“But big brother,” said Jack, “in the movies, it’s girls and boys kissing.” 

“It can be boys and boys,” Mark said. “I’m your brother. Don’t you love me?”

“Y-yes,”Jack said. 

“Come kiss me then,” said Mark, and he grabbed the belt loop of Jack’s jeans, pulling him closer. 

Jack let himself be pulled into Mark’s lap, and he looked into Mark’s face.

“Mark,” Jack said, in his sweet little boy voice, “take your phone out of your pocket. It’s poking me.”

“Oh, sorry,” said Mark, and he stuck his hand down deep into his pocket, fiddling with the pocket, then pulling his hand out. “Better?” 

Mark’s cock was now pressed against Jack’s thigh. 

“Okay,” said Mark. “So if I’m gonna kiss you, I’m gonna need you to stay still, okay baby bro?”

“Okay,” said Jack.

“If I do a thing,” Mark said, “you can do a thing.”

“What kinda thing?”

“Well,” said Mark, and his hands slid up under Jack’s shirt, stroking with just his fingertips along Jack’s belly. 

It was skittery, and it gave Jack the shivers, as Jack squirmed, balancing a bit precariously on Mark’s thighs. 

“That feels weird, Mark,” Jack complained, using that same little boy voice.

“But do you like it?” Mark’s hands went higher, to find Jack’s nipples, gently pressing on them with the tips of his fingers. “Big boys like being touched like this.”

“Th-they do?”

Jack was fighting to keep still, as his cock began to throb harder, in time with the desperate beating of his heart. 

“Yeah,” said Mark. “A lot of them like that a _lot_. Aren’t you such a big boy?”

“Oh,” Jack mumbled, as Mark twisted his nipple, his back arching and his head tilting back. “Oh, Mark, that’s… that’s nice. I like that.”

“Yeah? Just like a big boy, right?”

“R-r-right,” Jack mumbled. 

“But since I made you feel nice… how about you make me feel nice?” Mark cupped the back of Jack’s head with one of his big hands, and he was smiling. “You wanna make your big brother feel nice, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Mark,” said Jack, and he smiled at him, licking his lips. 

He was good at putting on his best baby face. 

“Now…,” said Mark, and he shuffled Jack lower along his thighs, until Jack was sitting almost on his knees. “You wanna see the secret thing?”

Jack nodded, licking his lips. 

“Here… we go,” said Mark, and he unzipped his pants, drawing his cock out.

It was already thick and heavy, throbbing against his belly. 

“What’s… what’s that?” 

Like Jack had never seen it, had never had it in his mouth, in his ass, in his hands. 

“It’s… it’s a special thing. Just for you and me.”

“Just for you and me?”

“Yeah,” said Mark. “A special thing. Now….” 

He took Jack’s limp, unresisting hand in his own, and he wrapped it around his cock. 

“It’s so… warm,” said Jack, lacking anything else to say.

He squeezed, and Mark moaned, maybe a little louder than he needed to. 

“Yeah, just like that, baby brother.”

“Not a baby,” Jack said, and he squeezed the head of Mark’s cock again.

“Oh, of… of course,” Mark mumbled, and he rolled his hips. “Why don’t you use your whole hand? Just go all along the… all along it.”

Jack clumsily stroked along the shaft, and Mark whimpered, his face coming just the slightest bit undone, the way it always did when he received pleasure. 

“Good boy,” said Mark. “You’ll be a big boy like me in no time. You just gotta… keep going. Keep going, just like that….”

“What’s that, Mark?” 

Jack’s other hand went lower, to squeeze Mark’s balls, just the way Mark liked it. 

“Oh, that’s, uh… that’s something that boys have,” said Mark. “You have them too.”

“Do I?”

“Oh, yes,” said Mark, as if he hadn’t been sucking on them, three nights ago. “I’ll show you them later, if you’d like?”

Jack nodded, and he squeezed Mark’s balls in one hand, the head of Mark’s cock in his other. 

“That’s… good, now move your hand. Yeah, like that.” 

Mark covered Jack’s hand with his own, and he began to jerk Mark off as well, clumsily, without much talent, just enough to make it interesting, and different from how they normally did things. 

"Just like that, baby boy," Mark crooned. "Give your big brother a kiss, c'mere...."

Jack drew back, putting on a scandalized tone.

"Why'd you put your _tongue_ in my mouth? Mark, that's... that's gross!"

"Shhhh," said Mark, and he kept humping into Jack's hand. "Shhh... just... enjoy how it feels. It's getting bigger in your hand, see? Do you like that?"

"Y-yeah," said Jack. "Why is it doing that?"

"Well," said Mark, and he was blushing, beginning to pant, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "it's because you're making me feel so good, Jack. You just wanna keep doing that, and you'll get a nice... you'll get a surprise. A great surprise."

Jack kept moving his hand, clumsy, and he stuck out his tongue, just a little bit, and tried to make his eyes big and wide and cute.

When he looked up at Mark, he saw that Mark was staring up at him, open mouthed, panting, clearly on the very edge of orgasm.

"Big brother?"

"What's up, buddy?"

"Big brother, why can't I tell Daddy?"

And Mark came.

He came across his hand, and across Jack's hand, his stomach muscles twitching as he shuddered, moaning, thrusting up into Jack's hand, then going limp, panting, as his cock kept spurting.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mark murmured, and he clutched at Jack's wrist, hard enough to keep Jack from falling off, but also hard enough to bruise.

"You okay?" 

Jack was using his regular voice now, giving Mark a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Mark, and he was panting. "I... whoa. I didn't think it'd be that... intense."

"Sorry," Jack said, and he leaned in, kissing Mark chastely on the forehead. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Mark. "Just, uh... surprised at how easily I fell into the whole creepy thing."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I liked that... a lot," said Mark, and he laughed, flushing. "So, uh... how about I... how about I return the favor?"

"... would you be okay with being creepy, still?"

Jack was blushing now - he was _way_ too into this, but fuck it. 

"I could probably try," said Mark, and then his voice was going down, and he was grinning at Jack like a letch. "What's my sweet baby brother need?"

"Mark, I feel all... funny," Jack said thickly. 

"What kinda funny?" 

"My tummy's all tied up in knots," said Jack. "And, uh, I feel... I feel weird. You know... there."

"Where?" Mark's eyes were fever bright, and he was licking his lips.

"... that place," said Jack, indicating between his legs and blushing harder.

This was just... so wrong, and the wrongness of it was making his cock harder.

"Yeah? What's it feel like?"

"It's like when I have a bad headache," said Jack. "It's... throbbing, and super sensitive."

"How about you let your big brother have a look at it?" 

Jack was shuddering, as Mark carefully lay him out on the couch, so that he was flat on his back, staring up at Mark, his eyes wide.

Jack grabbed between his legs and squeezed his cock, and he made a surprised noise, trying to school his features to look distressed.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"I think... I wet my pants," Jack said, and he put a bit of wail in his voice. " _Please_ don't tell Daddy, I don't want to get into trouble!"

"How about you let me check for you," said Mark, and he was fumbling Jack's buckle open. "I promise I won't tell Daddy."

And then Mark was unbuttoning Jack's pants, pulling the zipper down, and pushing them down around Jack's thighs.

Jack's cock was straining in his boxers, and it was hard, hard enough to leave a wet, dribbling stain in his boxers.

"Oh, that does look like you had a little bit of an accident," said Mark. "Let's... let's get those wet underwear off of you, why don't we?"

"O-okay," said Jack. "Am I gonna have to be diapered?"

"You've been such a big boy lately," said Mark. "So something may be wrong...."

"Wrong?!"

"Shh, it's okay," said Mark, in his best soothing voice. "That's what I'm here for. I'll check for you, okay?"

Jack nodded, uncertain. 

"What are you... what are you checking for?"

"To see if anything is wrong," said Mark. "Or if anything is a little weird. Okay?"

"... okay," said Jack. 

So he let Mark pull his underwear down as well, and then his cock sprung out, thick and hot in the cooler air of the living room, pointing towards his chin. 

"It looks... it looks different," Jack ventured, looking his body. "It's... where's my foreskin?"

"It's still there," Mark assured Jack, and he tugged gently on it, where it had retracted enough that the head of Jack's cock was free, drooling all over Jack's belly.

It really was a good thing that he had pulled his shirt up first. 

"What's happening to it?"

"That's what I'm checking," said Mark, and he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, giving it a long, self assured stroke.

"Oh!" 

Jack's hips stuttered upwards, and his heel dug into the couch. 

"Yeah? How's that feel, baby brother?"

"It's... it feels different," said Jack. "Is something happening?"

"No, no," Mark said quickly. "Nothing's happening. I'm just feeling along it, to make sure that everything is working okay."

"You can tell that just by feeling it?"

"Oh yes," said Mark, and his big hand was beginning to pump Jack's cock. "If there's a lump, or something like that, I can check on it, to make sure it's not going to mean bad news." 

"Okay," said Jack, and he slid his thumb into his mouth. "I trust you."

Mark's face... melted a little bit, with something like arousal, or maybe with tenderness - regardless, he was pumping harder.

Then his hand paused.

"I'm not sure that this is gonna work with my hand," said Mark, his tone borderline sly.

"No?" 

"Oh no," said Mark. "I'm gonna use my mouth."

"Your _mouth_?! But that's gross!" 

"My mouth is clean! You were just kissing me!"

"Yeah, but... I pee from there," Jack said, indicating between his legs.

"You wipe yourself afterwards, don't you?"

"... well, yeah," said Jack, and he blushed harder, covering his face with both hands.

"No, I need to see your face while I do this," said Mark. "Because sometimes your face is telling me things that your mouth has trouble with." 

"... okay," said Jack, and he bit his lip as Mark lowered himself down, so that his elbows were digging into Jack's thighs, and that wasn't exactly comfortable, but then Mark's mouth was on the head of his cock, and Mark was looking up at him, and it was enough that Jack shuddered, his eyes wide, staring into Mark's.

"Mark, big brother, something's... it's happening, I don't know what's happening, it's dirty, it's... oh my _god_!" 

Mark took Jack's cock all the way to the root, making wet noises as the head of Jack's cock hit the back of his throat. 

"You're so tight, it's so... wet, it's so hot, oh god!"

It was taking effort not to thrust up into Mark's mouth - it was taking more effort not to swear. 

But Mark was holding his hips down with both hands, and he was bobbing his head, letting the long length slip out of his mouth, the head of Jack's cock resting on his bottom lip. 

"How's that feel?"

"Weird," said Jack.

"But a good weird, right? You want big brother to continue?"

"I... I don't know," said Jack. 

Mark raised an eyebrow.

Jack nodded, and gave a thumbs up.

Mark smiled again, like some kind of toothy predator.

"How about... how about you let big brother check your butt?"

"My _butt_?!" Jack tried to sound scandalized. 

"There may be something in your butt that's making you feel weird," said Mark. "Everything down there is connected, after all."

"But... that's dirty," Jack said weakly.

It wasn't, actually - he'd... well, things were pretty empty, and pretty clean.

He knew Mark's love of rimming, and had planning accordingly for their date.

Still. 

"I promise, nothing gross will happen," said Mark. "Okay?"

"... okay," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to get on your knees," said Mark. 

"But... my thing is gonna just... it still feels weird," said Jack.

"I'll take care of it, I promise," said Mark, in his sweet, calm big brother voice.

Jack shuddered, and he turned around, getting up on his knees, his face pressed into the arm of the couch, his knees digging into the cushions.

Mark was spreading Jack's cheeks open, and there was cool air on Jack's asshole.

Then there was a wet tongue, and Jack was sobbing, humping back against Mark's mouth.

It was always so _good_ when Mark did this, his tongue hot and wet and slippery, leaving Jack weak in the nose.

Mark let go of one of the cheeks of Jack's ass, moving it around to play with Jack's cock, pumping it clumsily. 

Jack humped into that, and that forced him closer to Mark's mouth, and he was babbling.

"Big brother, that's dirty, don't tell Daddy, big brother, something is gonna happen, Mark, something is... something happening, my tummy is getting all...."

One of Mark's fingers slid into Jack's ass, and Mark was kissing and licking along his perineum, nudging it with his nose, and that got Jack shuddering, as his prostate was pushed from both sides.

"What's... happen... oh, _Mark_!"

Jack came.

He came like a blocked up fountain, spurting across his belly, all over the couch, a veritable waterfall of cum, even more drippy than usual.

"Is that... is that normal?" Jack kept his voice sweet and Little. 

"Yes, it's normal. It's very normal," said Mark. "I promise."

"Are you gonna clean the couch?" Jack asked, in his normal voice.

"Why do I gotta clean the couch? You were the one who came all over it!"

"I wouldn't have cum like that in the first place, if you hadn't gotten me so worked up," Jack said, and he flopped off of the couch, onto the floor.

Mainly to avoid the jizz puddle.

Mark made an annoyed noise, and he prodded Jack with his foot. 

Jack grabbed his foot, and pulled on it, hard enough that Mark started to slide off of the couch. 

"So how are you feeling?"

Mark sounded... slightly nervous.

Jack did an internal survey.

"Pretty good," he said. "That was fuckin' hot."

"Yeah... I liked it a lot," said Mark, and he was blushing. "Like... a lot a lot." 

Jack snickered. 

"You like being sicknasty, huh?"

"It appears I do," said Mark, and he crawled fully on top of Jack, resting his chin on Jack's sternum. "Kisses for your big brother?"

"Not until my big brother brushes his teeth," said Jack, wrinkling his nose. "Your breath smells like ass."

"It smells like _your_ ass," Mark corrected, nuzzling into the soft skin of Jack's neck, kissing along his collarbone.

Jack's shirt was covered in cum. 

The couch was pretty cummy as well.

"It's all a mess," Jack said, in a resigned tone of voice.

"Maybe next time... maybe next time I should just put you in a diaper," said Mark. "Since you're making such a mess." 

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't just wanna diaper me?"

"Jack," Mark said, in his best "talking to someone slow" voice, "I _always_ want to diaper you."

"... what, really?"

"I mean," Mark said, "you kinda got me into it. But I like it a lot." 

"... oh," said Jack, and he was blushing. "Maybe... I mean." Jack cleared his throat. "You could... you could put me in them... whenever."

"Whenever whenever?"

"... sure," said Jack. "I want you and Brian to... you know, take a bit more... power from me, which that would... add to, you know?"

"Yeah, amongst that disaster of a sentence, I think I got some of what you were trying to say," Mark teased. "So you want me to diaper you whenever I feel like it?"

"... yes," said Jack. 

"Well," said Mark, "I guess we should go shower then, huh?"

"Okay," said Jack, and he stood up, arching his back.

Then he grimaced, glancing at the couch.

"We should deal with that," said Jack, indicating the mess on the couch. 

"Use your shirt," Mark suggested. 

"What?!"

"I mean, it's already a mess, and you're about to wash it off, right?"

"Well, okay, yeah, but... still."

"Still?" 

"It's the principle."

"Just get the enzyme spray," said Mark, standing up himself. 

"Alright, alright."

"Hey!" Mark grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, squeezing. "Is that any way to speak to your big brother?"

Jack's cock, spent and still oversensitive, twitched.

"... no," Jack mumbled. "Sorry."

Mark pressed a kiss to the back of Jack's head. 

"That's better."

* * *

Jack had a date with Brian the next week. 

He'd been wearing diapers more often, as per Mark's request - he'd even gone out wearing one of his baby onesies, underneath one of his t-shirts.

It helped with the sagging when he peed too much, which was handy.

And now he was getting ready to see Brian. 

_Any special requests?_

Jack was just out of the shower, and very carefully trimming his beard.

_Wear regular underwear, and a kiddy t-shirt_

_Gotcha_

_Good boy_

Jack blushed, staring down at his phone, and then he cleared his throat and went back to trimming his beard.

* * *

Brian showed up at his house on the dot, and he was wearing... well, he looked a bit less like a shlub than he usually did - he was wearing a nice pair of slacks, and a blazer over a polo shirt.

"You're looking sharp," said Jack, after he'd kissed Brian and let him in. 

"I've got a bit of a scene in mind," said Brian, and he cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed. "If you're up for it, I mean."

"Lay it on me," said Jack. "I usually like your scenes."

"I'd like to be your dad," said Brian. "And... I'd like you to be... like, rebellious? An obnoxious teenager. Who I end up diapering and... some other stuff, because I miss having my sweet son back."

"Yeah?" Jack licked his lips. 

His dick agreed with it, if nothing else.

Brian nodded.

"Sounds like a fun scene," said Jack. "What do you want me to do?"

"Think scumbag teenager," said Brian. 

"I'll try to go back to my own youth," said Jack.

"You weren't a scumbag teenager," said Brain, his tone downright dismissive.

"How would you know? You didn't know me as a teenager!"

"Jack," Brian said, "you're such a sweet guy that I doubt your rebellious teenage phase was even that bad." 

"I was a right terror," said Jack. "I even had an eyebrow piercing!"

Brian snorted, and he kissed Jack on the forehead. 

"Go be rebellious," said Brian. 

* * * 

Being rebellious, it turned out, meant cracking a beer and watching porn in the living room, jerking off luxuriously the way he didn't do it as a teenager, when it was still new enough that he was afraid it was just a fluke.

But now... he watched the people fucking on screen, and he took a swig of the beer, even though it wasn't very good, because that was what teenagers did, right?

... fucked if he knew. 

He didn't really remember being sixteen that clearly. 

But he tried to relax, even though this was all so damn... ridiculous, because, well... that's the fun of scenes, isn't it?

He actually got into it, too, and was holding off on his orgasm as best he could... when the front door opened, and Brian came in.

How had he gotten outside?

Jack, unfortunately, was in such a state that the sudden sound of the door closing startled him, and he knocked the can of beer down, onto the floor, where it spread out, and then he was shoving his laptop to the side, standing up, and his cock was already out. 

"Jack," Brian said, and he was in the living room in three long strides, staring at Jack with those familiar icy blue eyes of his.

"It's not what it looks like," Jack said quickly, and he shoved his cock into his pants, clumsily. 

"So I don't smell beer?" 

"I mean, uh, maybe it's a sign of... a sign of some kind of head injury," Jack said quickly. "Like smelling burnt toast."

"So I'm having a stroke, not seeing the puddle of beer on the floor. Beer which you shouldn't be drinking in the first place."

"... right," said Jack, and he smiled in what he hoped was a winning way.

His fly was still unzipped, and his erection was painfully obvious.

"You're lying to me," said Brian. "Next you'll tell me that I didn't get a call from the school today."

"You got a call from the school today?" 

Brian did like to drop him right into the deep end, without any warning. 

"I heard about your adventure in the locker room," said Brian, frowning. "I thought you agreed that you were going to keep it in your pants."

"I kept it in my pants," Jack protested. "I mean, I was still wearing my pants!"

"It doesn't count as keeping it in your pants if you're using it on someone else while wearing pants," said Brian. "And a threesome at school? Really?"

"I'm young," said Jack, and he smiled, then turned the smile off quickly. Brian wanted a rebellious teenager.

... crap.

"You're just jealous," Jack said suddenly. 

"Jealous," Brian responded, his voice flat. "Of what?"

"I get more pussy than you, I get more ass than you, and I can have all the beautiful people that I want. I'm probably even better at sex than you are!"

On screen, the woman pinned between the two men moaned extra loud. 

"You're not better at sex than I am," Brian said, "and I'm not interested in anyone you would be having sex with." 

"Yeah, because you know you'd never get it!"

Another moan - almost a squeal - from the laptop, and Brian made a face.

He closed the laptop, and he grabbed Jack by the wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"You're acting like you did when you were two," said Brian. "Doing things I tell you not to, then expecting to get away with it because of some excuse." 

He sat on the couch, and he pulled Jack over his lap in one rough move.

Jack let himself be yanked, so that he was lying across Brian's thighs, and he wriggled. 

His snapback fell off, landing in the beer, and okay, no, that was annoying.

“You’re acting like a bratty toddler, and I’m going to treat you like a bratty toddler,” said Brian, his voice stern.

His socks were bright green - when he’d been planning this scene, he hadn’t thought about making his socks match the rest of the outfit,and that got Jack laughing, wriggling.

“What do you find so funny?” 

Brian grabbed the waist of Jack’s jeans, and he shoved them down, taking Jack’s boxers with them, and Jack squirmed, his dick trapped in the mess of fabric, but still being stimulated. 

“This is all ridiculous,” said Jack, and in a way it was - Brian would never hurt an actual child, and as a father he was pretty much more laid back.

But as a Daddy… well….

Brian grabbed a handful of Jack’s ass and squeezed it, hard, and then he slapped it, enough to make it jiggle.

Jack squirmed, and he was grinding against Brian’s thigh. 

Brian seemed to be ignoring it. 

“Fuck,” Jack mumbled, and Brian slapped him on the ass, hard enough that the handprint was already beginning to throb in time with his heart. 

And now Brian was layering the slaps, and it hurt, his ass getting hot, the pain of it beginning to lose its fun tinge, turning into an actual punishment spanking, and Jack bit his lip, to keep from crying too hard.

It hurt.

It throbbed, it pulsed, it left him shaking, panting, beginning to wriggle, trying to get off of Brian’s lap, but Brian had an elbow pressed into the middle of his back.

“Are you sorry yet?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said flatly, as Brian went for his upper thighs, right where his ass met his legs.

“You don’t sound sorry enough,” said Brian, and he landed a particularly hard slap right where Jack’s cheeks met up.

Jack bellowed, and tried to sit up - but not too hard, because he didn’t want to actually be let go. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack yelled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, please!” 

“You’re being a brat,” said Brian. “Take your punishment, you’ve been a bad, bad boy. Bad little boys get spankings, or else they’ll never learn to be good little boys.”

The spanking went on, and Jack was just grinding against Brian’s thigh, so close to cumming, almost close enough to teeter over the edge, and he could tell, even now, it wouldn’t even be a good orgasm, and that was part of the appeal. 

He was being taken care of, he was a bad little boy, and his Daddy was mad at him, and he didn’t want his Daddy to be mad at him, and he was gonna be good, except… except it _hurt_ , and now he was crying, snot drooling down his nose, tears dripping down the sides of his chin. 

“Daddy,” Jack mumbled. “Daddy, no….” 

“Shhhh,” Brian said. “You’ve got ten more. You gonna do it? You think you can take it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jack mumbled.

He was… he was almost there. 

And then the muscles in his stomach were twitching, and his cock was spitting cum into his underwear, filling his whole body up with twitches, nerve ending firing off as he went floppy, his face in the couch cushions. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Brian said quietly. “Hey buddy. Hiiiii….”

Jack let himself be pulled upright, and he leaned against Brian, his forehead against Brian’s temple. 

“Daddy,” Jack said. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Brian. “You’re just my little boy, and you forgot about that, didn’t you?”

Jack nodded, and he snuffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

Brian dug out a handkerchief, and he wiped Jack’s nose and eyes.

“Blow,” he told Jack.

Jack blew. 

“Now,” said Brian, after he’d wiped Jack’s nose properly, “how about we get you diapered?” 

“Do I have to?”

“Yes,” said Brian. “You made a mess, didn’t you?”

“... yes,” said Jack, and he shoved his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it nervously. 

“How about we give you a nice bath, baby boy? It’ll calm you down, then you can have a nice bottle and we can read a nice story….”

Jack nodded, still deep in the cotton candy clouds of headspace. 

“C’mon, Jackie,” said Brian. “You can get boats and bubbles.”

“I like boats,” Jack murmured.

* * * 

Jack sat in the bath. 

He was surrounded by bubbles, and there were ducks and boats floating along. 

But now Brian was coming over with a big towel.

“Hey big guy,” said Brian, crouching in front of the towel. “You ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“We’re gonna get you ready for a nice clean diaper,” said Brian, as he carefully toweled Jack off. 

Jack followed after Brian, sucking on his thumb, letting himself be laid out flat on the bed.

And then… Brian was getting out a razor?

“.... Brian?”

“You mean Daddy?”

“Daddy,” Jack said. “Are you… are you gonna… what are you doing?”

“Well,” said Brian, and he tugged gently on Jack’s pubic hair, “you’re too Little for all of this, aren’t you? You’re just a little baby boy, and little baby boys don’t have that much hair.”

“O… okay,” said Jack. 

Brian disappeared, and when he came back, he had a big bowl of water, and a can of shaving cream.

They’d talked about this.

Jack just had to calm down, remembering what it felt like to not have any hair below the waist. 

Brian was very meticulous about it, and he manipulated Jack like some kind of fleshy rag doll, moving Jack's legs this way and that, repositioning Jack's penis so he could get to whatever he needed. 

It was relaxing, in a weird way, although his groin was already getting cold. 

And having someone else shave your balls is... unsettling. 

But he fell into a sweet daze, his cock half-hard, his thumb in his mouth, his other hand twisting his hair around and around his fingers.

"Hey buddy," said Brian, after who knew how much time. "Daddy's going to go rinse out the bowl, and then we're gonna continue getting you ready to be Daddy's good little baby boy."

"I thought I was already your good little baby boy," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, you are," said Brian quickly. "But I'm gonna make you... better."

"Better?"

Jack resisted the urge to grab for his own foot, although it was sorely tempting, because that was... disgustingly cute, and as much as he wanted to do it, he hated feeling like he was putting on the ABDL thing.

But fuck it. 

He grabbed his foot, and tried to navigate it into his mouth.

* * * 

When Brian came back into the room, he took one look at Jack and burst out laughing.

"You're adorable," he told Jack.

Brian was holding... gloves and lube?

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Well," said Brian, "since you still think you're such a big boy... we should remove all traces of that, shouldn't we?"

Jack blinked at him, confused. 

Brian pulled the glove on, and it snapped, like something out of the dumber kind of raunchy comedy.

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that going in my butt?"

"It is, indeed, going in your butt," said Brian. "Such a clever boy."

And then Brian was just lubing up his finger, and it was sliding inside of Jack, easy as ever.

Well, it would - he'd had Brian's fingers inside of him often enough.

Jack forced himself to relax, muscle by muscle, and then the finger inside of him was pressing on his prostate, and he groaned like he was in pain, his hips jolting forward, because... holy fuck, that was intense.

His cock was still half hard, but it was leaking.

Brian's other hand was covered in lube as well, it turned out, and now that one was wrapped around Jack's cock, beginning to squeeze the head, practically _massaging_ it, and Jack's eyes were rolling back into his head, the intensity leaving him stock still, apart from his back, which was slowly but surely arching off of the towel spread across the bed. 

"Oh," Jack mumbled, and his eyes fluttered shut, as Brian thrust gently, adding another finger, and the burning stretch was... it was intense, and he was lying here, helpless, being jerked off, being fingered, sans pubic hair, still halfway regressed.

"How's that, buddy? How's my sweet baby boy?"

"Ah!" 

"You like that? You like Daddy touching you like this?"

"Y-y-y-yes," Jack groaned, and he was holding on to his own hair, yanking on it, twisting it in his hands.

The little jolts of pain down his back were enough to make him shudder, and he was already speeding towards orgasm, like being tied to the back of a runaway horse.

"Let it go," cooed Brian. "Be a good boy, let it go, c'mon...."

Jack came.

He didn't really have a say in the matter - between the prostate manipulation, and the things Brian was doing to his cock....

He kept eye contact with Brian while he came, his cock twitching as it spurted across Brian's knuckles, across his own tummy.

But Brian didn't... stop.

Brian kept pressing down on his prostate, Brian kept thrusting, kept jerking him off, and so Jack kept cumming, until he was dry cumming, and that was _painful_ \- Jack sobbed, wriggling under him.

He didn't say "stop", though. 

"I think that's all of it," said Brian sweetly, when Jack's very soul was about to spurt out of the head of his cock.

Jack sobbed, actual tears tracking down his face, into his ears. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy," Brian cooed, and he was gone for almost five minutes.

Jack whined, covering his eyes to lock out the light, curling his toes in the bed sheets. 

He'd cum... he'd cum so hard, he didn't even know that he could cum that hard.

He had asked Brian to try prostate milking with him, though, and that was basically what all of that was.

Although why would Brian want to try that?

And then Brian came back, and he was holding something... metal. 

Wait a minute, what?

"You don't need that, do you, baby boy?"

Brian was carefully adjusting Jack's aching balls into a metal ring, then sliding Jack's cock into the metal... cage? Circular cage?

"W-w-what?"

"You're too Little to get erections," Brian said sweetly. "You're too Little to want to use that thing, and you'll just get in trouble if you play with it too much anyway. So we're gonna keep it locked up until you're ready for it."

Jack's lower lip quivered. 

"You're... you're taking away my dick?" 

He snuffled, tears dripping down his face.

He was emotionally compromised, it seemed.

Then again, who wouldn't be emotionally compromised when they're losing access to their dick? 

Brian paused, keeping eye contact with Jack.

"Or are you not that much of a Little boy?"

"N-no," Jack said, and he took a deep breath. They'd talked about this to some extent - Jack had expressed an interest in chastity. He just hadn't imagined it going with age play. "No, I'm... I trust Daddy. Daddy knows best."

Brian was practically beaming.

"You're right," said Brian, and he was sliding Jack's dick into the cage as well, leaving Jack's cock entirely caged. "How does it feel?"

"Can I stand up?"

Brian offered Jack a hand up.

Some of the cum on Jack's stomach and chest dripped down, which was gross, but could be dealt with. 

The cage was... heavy, and it felt strange, but it didn't hurt.

It was going to take some getting used to.

"How's that?"

Brian cupped Jack's face in his hands, and he kissed Jack, his pinkies behind Jack's earlobes. 

"It's okay," Jack mumbled.

"Now," said Brian, "let's get you nice and protected.”

"Do I have to be diapered?"

Jack put some whine in his voice.

"You made a mess, Jacky," said Brian, his tone stern but understanding. "Now, are you gonna be a good boy and lie down, or am I gonna need to spank you again?"

Jack lay back on the towel, flat on his back. 

He was _not_ getting another spanking. His ass was already sore. 

* * * 

Brian diapered him - diapered him well, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, taped him in tightly - and then gave him a shirt.

"I think it's too warm for pants," said Brian. "Now, what do you wanna do, sweetheart?"

Jack opened his arms up, reaching out for Brian.

"... paci?"

"Of course."

* * *

Dinner was tuna fish sandwiches, with baby carrots on the side, and butterscotch pudding for dessert.

Brian helped him brush his teeth, getting the ones all the way in the back, and put Jack in a new diaper, when he wet the other one.

They lay in Jack’s bed, and Jack put his head on Brian’s chest, twisting the hem of Brian’s shirt around and around his fingers. 

He fell asleep to the sound of Brian’s heart, and the murmur of the television.

* * * 

“So he really put you in the cage?” Mark’s eyes were wide. “No way. Can I see?”

“I mean,” Jack said, “not !”

“Why not?”

“We’re in the middle of a restaurant,” said Jack, keeping his voice quiet. 

“Well, yeah, but there’s a bathroom,” said Mark.

“It’d be super suspicious if we both went to the bathroom together,” said Jack. 

“Girls can get away with it,” Mark said. 

“Yes, and in a perfect world we could too, but you and I aren’t in a perfect world.” Jack took a bite of his sandwich, hoping to drop the subject.

“Can you show me later?”

“... fine,” said Jack, and he gave a belabored sigh. “When we’re at the Grump Space?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mark said, and he was grinning a bit too wide for Jack’s liking.

He took the predatory big brother thing a bit too far.

That was, admittedly, part of his charm, but still.

* * *

Jack slipped into the bathroom of the Grump Space when they got back, crying an unhappy stomach.

As the only people who were in the common area were Barry (on his computer) and Brian, who wouldn’t care one way or the other. 

Mark slipped in about two minutes afterwards, and he looked at Jack in the strange lights of the place, one eyebrow up.

He locked the door.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna show me?”

“Gimme a minute,” Jack grumbled, and he unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants.

His hands were shaking, ever so slightly, and there was a knot of anxiety that was beginning to expand in the middle of his stomach.

What the heck?

This was Mark.

Mark had seen his dick tons of times.

So why the anxiety?

Jack cleared his throat quietly, and he shoved his boxers down.

And there it was.

His cock, wrapped in silver metal.

The metal was warm, and because the light was so wonky, it was hard to see just how discolored his balls were - a dark, angry red.

Even with the prostate milking, Jack was… well, he was pretty backed up. 

Which was the way Brian liked him. 

“You’re leaking,” Mark said quietly.

He was in Jack’s personal space, close enough that his breath was warm on Jack’s face. 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “It, uh… it does that. When I’m turned on.” 

“You’ve got a wet spot in your pants,” said Mark. 

“Being around you turns me on,” said Jack, and he chuckled, bashful.

Mark leaned in, and he kissed Jack, his hands tangled in Jack’s hair, twisting it in his fists. 

They pressed closer together, chest to chest, and the drippy head of Jack’s cock smeared across the front of Mark’s jeans. 

Jack groaned like he was in pain, and Mark made an amused noise. 

“That must be uncomfortable,” he said casually. 

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, and he was panting. “It’s… it’s pretty bad, yeah.” 

“Does it remind you how you’re just a little boy, compared to me and Brian?”

“I feel like I’d be more likely to believe that if I wasn’t so horny,” Jack said, trying to sound amused.

“So we just gotta get you down to that headspace when you don’t remember what it’s like to be horny,” Mark said, watching Jack pull his pants back up.

“You’ve never gotten me _that_ deep,” Jack said, and he was laughing. “I don’t know if that’s actually physically possible.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out,” said Mark. 

He was smirking.

“I’ll go out first,” said Jack, and he readjusted his belt. 

“Nobody is gonna care,” said Mark.

“Yeah,” said Jack, “but it’s the look of the thing.”

“If you say so.”

* * * 

Mark, Jack, and Brian went out to dinner, two nights later.

It was a pretty easygoing place - a brew pub, which had enough things that weren’t beer for Jack and Mark, while there was enough beer for Brian to be happy.

“So… I’ve got a scene idea,” said Jack, as he nibbled on his fries.

There was a plate of green beans next to him, which he was doing his best to ignore. 

“Eat your vegetables, Jack,” said Brian. 

“That’s not part of the scene,” Jack grumbled, and he speared a green bean, taking a bite of it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like green beans. 

But he liked to wait until he’d finished the good stuff, to get to the… less good stuff.

But Brian was in a bossy mood, and Mark was smirking. 

“I know, but you need to eat them,” said Brian. “So what’s your scene idea?”

“Well….” 

* * * 

It was a long term scene, which was a bit unusual.

Brian didn’t usually have the time to have a full day to himself, but his daughter was going to be visiting grandparents, and his wife was going to have the dog for the day. 

Mark even made plans in his own busy schedule! 

And it had all led to… well….

Sitting on the floor, stacking blocks, sucking on a pacifier. 

His head was quiet - he was diapered, thick enough that he couldn’t close his legs, and he was drooling a bit down his shirt.

Brian had begun to baby him before he’d even come over, and now he was on his own, as Brian - as _Daddy_ \- went to work on making lunch. 

He was content to sit here all day, honestly - he was dry (at least for the moment), he was entertained by the stacking of blocks, the inside of his head was blessedly quiet. 

But there were footstep coming up behind him, and he looked over his shoulder, expecting Daddy, with lunch.

It wasn’t Daddy.

It was Mark. 

And Mark was being… well, Mark was being Cool, with the capital “c” and everything.

He had his leather jacket on, and the fingerless gloves, and the sunglasses. 

He looked like an extra on some movie from the fifties, about the perils of Jazz, Cigarettes and that evil Rock ‘n Roll. 

If Jack was a bit less out of it, he would have started to snicker.

Instead, he smiled up at Mark around his pacifier.

“Hey, little guy,” said Mark, and he crouched down in front of Jack. “What’re you doing?”

Jack held up one of his blocks, and he smiled at Mark, offering him one. 

The tower was already getting high - Jack was gonna have to stand up soon, to keep it from falling over. 

“That’s boring,” said Mark, and he reached a hand out, carelessly knocking over the tower.

It fell with a clatter, and Jack’s lower lip wobbled. 

His pacifier fell out of his mouth, and he began to screw his face up, to start crying. 

“Shh, shh, no…,” Mark said quickly, and he shoved a finger into Jack’s mouth.

Jack latched onto it, sucking, although his chin was still wobbling. 

“You like sucking on that, little guy?” 

Jack sucked harder.

“Why am I saying anything? You’re just a dumb baby.” Mark was doing… something with his other hand, that Jack couldn’t see, but there was the growl of a zipper. 

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but another finger was shoved into his mouth. 

“Now,” said Mark, and he stroked Jack’s tongue with the tip of his finger, “you like sucking on things, right? This’ll be a lot more fun than any dumb tower you could make.” 

Jack’s eyes were welling up - his gag reflex was going to be set off, if Mark wasn’t careful. 

And then Mark was standing up, removing his fingers, and Jack opened his mouth to start bawling, except something damp and velvety was being pushed against his lips, past his teeth, to rest on his tongue. 

“There we go,” said Mark, and he looked down at Jack. “How’s that?” 

Jack whined, trying to push Mark away, but Mark had a hand tangled in Jack’s hair, and he was rocking his hips forward, forcing his cock down Jack’s throat.

Jack tilted his head back, to open his throat up for Mark, and he stared up at Mark with his big blue eyes, still whimpering. 

He was… if he could get hard, he would have been able to use his cock as a drill.

As it was, his cock throbbed, his balls throbbed, and he was dripping even more, straight into the softness of the diaper. 

Mark was moaning, and he was smirking. 

The guy had the face to pull off douchebag, that was for sure.

“I’m gonna do something special now, okay? You trust big brother, right?” 

Jack nodded reluctantly, trying not to gag on the thickness in his mouth, which was making its way down his throat. 

And then Mark pinched his nose shut.

The panic that hit him was instantaneous, and almost overwhelming.

He clung to Mark’s pants, his eyes squeezing shut, as the blunt head of Mark’s cock pressed against the back of his throat, and he cried - full on _cried_ , fat, ugly tears dripping down his face. 

Mark fucked his face.

There was no finesse to it, no easing him into it. 

Just using Jack’s face like a fuck hole, occasionally letting go of Jack’s nose for him to take a desperate breath, then holding on again, until things were going gray. 

Jack didn’t even realize he was gagging, until his mouth was full of sourness and burning, and then Mark pulled back, making a noise of disgust as the vomit dribbled out of Jack’s mouth, right onto his shirt.

… he’d thrown up.

He _hated_ throwing up - revulsion was filling him, and he looked up at Mark, his blue eyes full of tears. 

Mark put a cautious hand on top of Jack’s head, and he tapped it. 

Jack was still holding on to Mark’s leg, and he knew the signal. One tap for “yes”, two taps for “no.”

He gave Mark’s leg a tap, then held on tighter. 

The hand on Jack’s head curled in his hair, forcing his head forward, and his other hand was on guiding his cock into Jack’s mouth, and Jack had to take it in, or else have the slime and bile smeared across his own face. 

Jack cried. 

He cried loudly, and the cock was shoved back into his mouth, and Mark was moaning luxuriously, like he was being paid for it. 

Jack lost any sense of time - his nose was sore, his throat burned, his teeth felt weird, everything was uncomfortable, too hot, too close, he couldn’t breathe from Mark periodically holding his nose shut, and it was almost too much.

He was so turned on that his cock was drooling harder, puddling in the diaper now, and his own arousal was slimy and uncomfortable against his skin. 

Some itch inside of his head was being scratched, and he didn’t know what it was, but it did things to him. 

And then the door opened.

“ _What_ is going on here?!” 

Mark let go of Jack’s nose, and pulled back, letting Jack take a deep, gasping breath, coughing. 

He was crying noisily now, because he was disgusting, because he hurt, because he wanted to be comforted, and in headspace to the degree that he was currently residing in, this was the only way he knew how to get it.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Mark said quickly, and he backed away.

Brian was in front of him in two strides, one hand on top of Jack’s head, the other one grabbing the front of Mark’s shoulder.

“I can’t trust you for five minutes with the baby?”

Brian was using his scary professor voice, and Jack clung to Brian’s leg, pressing his face into the denim of Brian’s thigh, still crying. 

“I wasn’t - he likes it when I -”

The slap rang out through the bedroom, and Mark made a pained noise, one hand going up to rub his cheek.

Then there was another slap, and Mark made a gutshot noise, curling forward like a snail. 

Brian must have slapped his cock, which… holy shit, that was intense. 

Jack sniffled, as Brian crouched down in front of him, wiping his messy face with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Brian said, and his face looked genuinely worried. “Did he hurt you?”

Jack kept sobbing, like his heart was breaking, clutching Brian’s shirt now, and he pressed his hot face into the soft fabric. 

He smelled like vomit, and a bit like pre-cum. 

“Daddy’s gonna make it all better, okay?” 

Brian carefully pulled Jack’s shirt off, wiping his face with it - the tear tracks, the vomit on his chin, his overly swollen lips. 

He kissed Jack’s forehead, tenderly, and he let Jack sob against him. 

Mark cleared his throat. 

“I’ll, uh… I’ll be -”

“Don’t you even think about it,” Brian snapped. “Stay right there.” 

“But -”

“You are already in more trouble than you’ll know what to do with,” Brian said. “Stay there.”

“Can I at least put my dick away?”

“No.”

And then Brian was paying all of his attention to Jack again, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, talking softly to him.

“Daddy’s gotta do something, and then we’ll make you feel all better, okay?” 

Jack sniffled. 

“Do you want your paci?” Brian offered it to Jack, unpinning it from the frankly disgusting shirt. 

Jack closed his mouth, shook his head, and shoved his thumb into his mouth. 

“Okay, baby,” said Brian. He stood up, disentangling Jack’s fingers from his shirt, and he went to the corner of the room, coming back with an empty baby bottle. 

“You,” Brian said, pointing to Mark, “go fill this up with water.”

“But -”

“ _Now_!” 

“... yes, sir,” mumbled, Mark.

He grabbed the bottle, walking in that awkward shuffle that comes from having an especially annoying boner.

Brian went to rummage through Jack’s closet, and came back with a big blue blanket. He spread the blanket on the floor, and he carefully lay Jack back on it. He’d brought out a well loved plushie as well, an old dog, and Jack cuddled it as soon as it was within reach, pressing his face into the black and white fur. 

Jack’s head was on Brian’s thigh, and he closed his eyes, still sucking his thumb. 

“There’s my good boy,” Brian said quietly. “Such a good boy for Daddy….”

Jack stared up at Brian, the light still dim, and he reached out his hand, the thumb still pale and damp, to pat at Brian’s beard.

“That’s Daddy’s face,” Brian cooed. “That’s me.”

Jack chuckled quietly.

Mark came back, his boots clunking on the floor, and that was almost enough to pull Jack out of headspace, but then Mark was handing Brian the bottle, and Brian was sliding the nipple into Jack’s mouth.

Jack began to nurse, staring up at Brian, his ear pressed against Brian’s stomach, hearing it grumble and gurgle. 

The water was cold, and a sweet balm for his wrecked throat, and he drank it and drank it, until the bottle was empty and his mouth didn’t taste sour anymore.

“You’re Daddy’s good boy,” Brian cooed. “Can you stay on the blanket? Daddy has to punish your big brother, but then you’ll have all my attention, I promise.”

Jack curled up into a tighter ball, running the edge of the blanket along his fingers, again and again. 

* * *

Jack was dazed enough that he didn’t entirely see what was happening. He remembered it later, in individual moments.

Brian yelling at Mark, telling him he was good for nothing but being a pretty face. 

Brian yanking Mark’s pants down, then sitting on the bed, making Mark balance across his thighs, forcing Mark off balance, pinning one of Mark’s arms behind his back. 

Mark getting spanked, and first trying to be cool, then losing control, as the spanking got worse.

“You’re being a bully,” Brian told Mark, “using your baby brother like that. I should have expected this - you’re just a dumb pretty boy. But I expected better than you!” 

And then Mark was crying, ugly crying, and Brian was forcing him to stand up. 

* * * 

“Now,” said Brian, and time was moving regularly again. 

Jack had come a bit out of headspace, and was lying on his tummy, grinding against the floor, for all the good it did him. 

“Now?” Mark’s voice was watery, and weak.

He’d lost his boots, he wasn’t wearing gloves, or his nice leather jacket, or his sunglasses.

He was just a little boy, his pants and his boxers down around his knees, his white shirt stained with his pre-cum. 

“The rest of your punishment,” said Brian. 

He left Mark alone, and he went to rummage through the box under Jack’s bed. 

And then there were zip ties, and Mark had to lift his arms up, and Brian had to stand on tiptoe, until they got the zip ties over the chin up bar that Jack had put over his door who even knew how long ago, since he never used it. 

“Now,” said Brian, his voice sharp, “you’re going to stand there, and you’re going to keep quiet. Do you understand?”

Mark nodded, tears still tracking down his face.

“I didn’t hear you,” said Brian. 

“Y-y-yessir,” said Mark. 

“Very good,” said Brian. 

Then he turned to Jack, and he was smiling at him, his wide, bright smile.

“Can you be a good boy for me and get on the bed?”

Jack crawled onto the bed, taking his puppy with him, and he could see the wet spot where Mark’s cock had been resting, leaking pre-cum.

He didn’t want to think about how much pre-cum he was leaking right now. 

“Now,” said Brian, after he’d wrangled a towel under Jack’s butt, “let’s see if you need a new diaper….”

He undid the tapes with each, and he looked down at the puddled, soggy mess.

Jack blushed, but forced himself to stay in headspace, partially by force of will. He cooed and chuckled up at Brian, as the older man leaned over him, kissing his tummy.

“Look at my soggy boy! You’ve been leaking, haven’t you? Leaky baby!”

Jack blushed and giggled, reaching out for Brian.

“You want Daddy’s face?” 

Jack squeezed Brian’s nose, and Brian made a silly honking noise.

Jack chuckled, and patted Brian’s cheek.

Brian pretended to eat his fingers.

“I think someone is a little backed up,” Brian said. “Let’s see if Daddy can help you with that, hm?” 

Jack cooed up at him, grabbing his own foot.

There were sounds, wet sounds, a few ripping sounds, and then something cold was being rubbed along his hole.

Jack made a displeased noise and tried to squirm away.

“Shh, shh….”

Brian tickled Jack with his free hand, and Jack squealed, squirming, as the finger inside of him went deeper, his finger hooking, until he hit Jack’s prostate.

At which point Jack went limp, and Brian pressed on it, gently, stroking Jack’s tummy. 

Jack’s cock was streaming, right down his balls, onto Brian’s palm, but Brian didn’t seem to care, because he was leaning right over Jack, baby talking him, pulling silly faces.

“Who’s my best boy? Who’s the silliest baby?”

It was the kind of baby talk that usually made Jack squirm, uncomfortable with arousal and embarrassment, but he was just… taking it. 

He was even _enjoying_ it, which was the weirdest bit. 

He resisted the urge to say anything, just squeaked and chuckled, moaning when Brian was particularly nice to his prostate.

When Brian added a second finger, Jack made a surprised noise, but he spread his legs wider, sucking his thumb, beginning to relax into it.

Right now, he was helpless - he wouldn’t be able to have an actually satisfying orgasm, he wouldn’t be able to do much of anything, really - might as well lie on the diaper and enjoy the sensation of being taken care of, in every sense of the word.

He wasn’t sure when he “came”, exactly - the flood of goo coming out of his cock went faster, and it got thicker, his cock twitching, and he whined and squirmed as it happened, because it was… weird. 

“Shh, shh, no, look, that’s good, buddy,” Brian said. “Look at all that mess coming out of you. All that sticky stuff is leaving, and you’ll feel _so_ much better!” 

Jack whined.

“Well,” said Brian, and he winked at Jack, “since you’ve been such a good baby for Daddy, you’re getting a special surprise!”

Jack, lost in cotton candy and sexual frustration, didn’t really put two and two together, until Brian was tickling him, while something blunt and hot was being guided into his asshole.

“There we go, just like that,” Brian said quietly, and he slid in, Jack’s inner muscles pulling him in. 

Jack moaned, whined, tried to buck his hips to get more of that lovely fullness, as Brian’s lubed up cock settled all the way into his ass.

Sure, he’d ejaculated, but he hadn’t actually _cum_ , and his whole body was still trembling with want, his nerves firing off, his cock leaking as much as ever.

“Do you like that, baby boy? Daddy’s thing is nice and snug inside of you, Daddy likes it a whole… lot….”

Brian began to hump him, pulling his cock halfway out, then back in, filling Jack up perfectly, and his hand was on Jack’s cock, which was almost like stimulation, except it wasn’t, it was more pressure building in his gut.

“Look at Daddy, Jackie, c’mon, lemme see those pretty blue eyes,” Brian said, and he was still using his Daddy voice, leaning in to rub noses with Jack, which forced his dick in deeper, and Jack was humping shallowly against him, sobbing from the overstimulation, but it was perfect, it was exactly what he needed.

“Good boy, such a sweet baby, just for Daddy,” Brian kissed along Jack’s tummy, and then he blew a loud raspberry, which surprised a loud cackle out of Jack, who jerked against him, and then Jack was laughing, which made Brian gasp.

“Oh, fuck, baby boy, yes… you feel so good, Daddy isn’t going to… oh… yes, _yes_!”

Brian came in a gush of heat and stickiness, as deep inside of Jack as he could get, and he slumped forward, then kissed along Jack’s chest, up to his mouth.

He kissed Jack on the mouth, gently, as his cock pulsed inside of Jack, and then he sagged forward.

“Um,” said Mark, and Jack looked over his shoulder at the other man.

He’d forgotten about him in the heat of the moment. 

“Daddy?” Mark’s voice was nervous.

“What’s up, sport?” Brian pulled out carefully. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” said Mark, and his voice was shaking.

There were tears dripping down his face. 

“It’s okay,” said Brian. “You’re forgiven.” 

“... I think I’m done with the scene,” Jack said carefully. “If that’s okay?”

“That’s okay,” said Brian. “Let me get Mark down.”

* * * 

Jack missed what was happening with Mark - he stayed flopped out on the bed, panting. 

Then Mark was on the bed next to him, and he leaned over to kiss Jack on the cheek, loudly, wetly. 

“I’m sorry for being so mean to you,” Mark said. He looked genuinely sorry, too.

“It’s okay,” said Jack. He stretched, and he made a face. “Uh, Brian?”

“Mmm?” 

Brian was gathering fallen stuff, throwing out the cut zip ties and a baby wipe that he’d use to wipe himself down. 

“Can I be out of the cage? I need to be… like, naked. Really naked.”

“Is there anything else you need, buddy?”

“I think….” Jack made a thinking face. “I think I need to have some space, if that’s okay?”

… hopefully they didn’t think he was abandoning them or anything like that. 

“That’s okay,” Brian said. “How much space do you need?”

“I wanna take a shower by myself,” said Jack. “If I really need time to myself, I might hang out on the couch and watch videos, if that’s okay?”

“It’s totally okay,” said Mark. He cleared his throat, and he looked… shaky. “I… Brian, are you still mad at me?”

“I wasn’t mad at you,” Brian promised. 

“... I’ve got a weird request,” said Mark, and he was wrapping his arm around Jack, which was a bit too much for him right now, but he took it, because Mark needed it, and he was going to be up and on his own in a few minutes.

“What’s up?” 

Brian was digging through his pants, which were in a heap on the floor. 

He pulled out the key to the chastity device, and carefully unlocked it, then took it apart, releasing Jack’s cock.

Jack almost sobbed, grabbing it between two fingers.

It was still twitching, from too much stimulation.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Jack said, and he was shaking, ever so slightly. 

“You sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

Brian looked worried.

“If I need anything, I’ll yell,” he told Brian. 

“Okay,” said Brian. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“I’ll be okay,” said Brian. “I think I need to fuss over Mark a little bit, to make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m on board with this plan,” Mark said, and he yawned so hard that his jaw cracked.

Jack grinned, biting back his own yawn, and he made his way back towards the bathroom. 

The last thing he heard, before he closed the door, was Mark’s voice.

“I know I said I wasn’t too interested in….” 

* * *

Jack took a cool shower. 

He turned the water off, to enjoy the lack of sensory stuff, and he closed his eyes, letting the cool water wash Brian’s sweat and his own tears off of his face, washing the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

He jerked off, bent double, and had a small, satisfactory orgasm - it was better than heaven, after he’d been in chastity for the week.

When he came back to the bedroom, he found Mark in a diaper and a t-shirt, looking sheepish, cuddled up to Brian. 

“You still feeling anti-social?” Brian had put on a pair of boxers. 

“Nah,” said Jack. “I think I just need to not be touching anyone for a bit.”

“That’s doable,” said Mark. “I’m sorry about, uh… if this is too weird.”

“Oh no,” Jack said, his voice deadpan. “A grown man in nappies. However am I going to react.”

Mark rolled his eyes and snickered.

“I’m going to have a shower now,” said Brian. “You gonna be alright?”

Jack gave a thumbs up and flopped back onto his bed, still naked. 

The cool air around his junk was a miracle, after being cooped up in the metal of the chastity device and the plastic of the diapers. 

“We okay?” Mark shot Jack a worried look. 

Jack squeezed Mark’s knee. 

“We’re great,” he told Mark, and he closed his eyes, grinning.

Being sicknasty was _fun_ , but now he wanted to try it from the other side.

He’d have to see if Mark would be willing to try chastity first….

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write something for you? Come talk to me on Tumblr - theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
